1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for deterministic real time business application processing in a service-oriented architecture (‘SOA’).
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the Electronic Discrete Variable Automatic Computer (EDVAC) computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Current computers are capable of running operating systems of different types. One such type of operating system becoming more prevalent in current computers are real time operating systems. Real time operating systems guarantee a certain capability within a specified time constraint. The use of real time operating systems in service-oriented architectures and business processes executed in such service oriented architectures, however, is currently lacking. In fact, in today's service-oriented architectures, there is currently no approach to the execution of a Business Process Execution Language (BPEL), semantic network, or other workflow driven business application in deterministic real time.